When Power Rangers and Animorphs Meet
by Musical Ambience
Summary: Some power rangers meet some animorphs. Love blooms and a book is born.
1. Beginnings

This is really just a parody of my friend's book. And yes, it is meant to be badly written.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

One magical Summer day in the 1990s some power rangers were walking down the street. They had just beaten up some crazy and fake looking monster and were trying to figure out how to deal with the two ugly oafs that suck. Suddenly, the blue power ranger (**who is either repressing gayness or is just THAT lame**) spots something unusual. "Look over there, you guys!" he exclaims, pointing toward the unusualness. "Oh, weird!" says red power ranger. They were confused.

Meanwhile , some animorphs were walking down the street. Llama animorph and cat animorph were morphing in public when suddenly bird animorph spots some weird teenagers in colorful suits. "Look. Look over there," says bird animorph, pointing at the colorful teenagers. "Oh, weird!" says cat animorph.

So now we have exposition and the power rangers and animorphs are pointing at each other.

"I guess we should approach, shouldn't we?" says orange power ranger warily. "Hell yes!" exclaims white power ranger, "The llama is sexy!" Pink power ranger hits him for being crude and obscene. "What?" questions white power ranger, slugging pink power ranger in the face, "I'm into bestiality."

"Are they going to approach or just be colorful creepers?" Asks cat animorph, "I'm a cat person so I'm not going over." "As if that makes any sense!" Yells kangaroo animorph.

"Okay…let's go!" says cornflower blue power ranger. They head off to meet the new and unusual creatures.


	2. Initial Meeting

This chapter is lame. Lame-ity lame. Only because it's setting up for the next chapter which should be juicy and horrible!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Heading over to meet the new creatures, the power rangers must fight several battles with obnoxious monsters and teach children about the evils of drugs and alcohol. After fighting these epic battles, the power rangers finally make it to the spot on the street right in front of the unusual creatures. "Hey," ventures the sparkly power ranger, " You speak English?"

The animorphs watch earnestly as the colorful teenagers fight their way through the monsters and grimace at the cheesy public service announcements denouncing drugs and alcohol. "Hey, you speak English?" one of the teenagers asks dolphin animorph. "No, dumbass," retorts dolphin animorph, "I only speak dolphin. What the fuck do you think?! We're in a small-town in the US. Of course we speak English!" Clearly ashamed, the teenagers ask another question. "So…what are you guys?" Disgusted with the rudeness, the animorphs ask, "Well what are you?" "We're the power rangers!" They reply, looking pleased with themselves.

What are these animal creatures thinking, the power rangers wonder. They don't seem impressed! This is something that the power rangers have never dealt with before…and it confused them a little. "Well what are you?!" laser lemon power ranger asks rudely. "We're the animorphs!" They all yell in unison, changing forms back and forth quickly. "Wow!" white power ranger exclaims staring blatantly at cat animorph, "That's hott."

Suddenly, cat animorph and white power ranger locked eyes. The world seemed to melt around them.


	3. Blossoming Love

**Finally we get to the beauty of animorph/power ranger relationships. It's pretty much exactly the same as any relationship you've had, I'm sure.**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The world seems to melt away as cat animorph and white power ranger lock gazes. It is just the two of them, now. Obnoxious Japanese monsters, yeerks, teen drinking. None of that matters anymore. It is time for a montage of beauty.

White power ranger and cat animorph suddenly look around. The world has become a sparkly cloud land. Their friends are in the background playing string instruments in tuxedos. Of course the power rangers are still wearing their fighting uniforms underneath the tuxedos so they look a little ridiculous. And the alien animorph and bird animorph can't change forms so their tuxes don't really fit at all. Despite all of this, the world is beautiful and perfect.

"So…" says white power ranger in his sexiest voice, "What's up…?"

"Oh, you know…" says cat animorph, "just being a cat…"

"Hot."

"You think so?"

"Mmm…"

Suddenly cat animorph and white power ranger began kissing furiously. It iks a little difficult as white power ranger is making out with his mask on…not to mention with a cat. Cats have small mouths, you know, and sandpaper tongues, and sharp teeth. It is probably not the most pleasant of experiences.

"Stop! Stop!" white power ranger suddenly yells, pulling away.

"What's wrong?" cat animorph questions while licking herself.

"Your tongue. It is sandpapery and ow."

"Oh…well…want to have sex?"

White power ranger stops, looks at the camera, and thinks.


	4. Discussions

**Sex discussions...**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Sex?" the white ranger asks.

"Yeah," cat animorph replies, "You know…you and me…sexin' it up. Sexy sex."

"I think…we should ask our friends first…"

"What!?" Cat animorph asks, outraged.

"You know…like…I don't even know your name."

"Catimorph," cat animorph, replies, "I guess I should know your's."

"White power ranger," white power ranger says seductively before looking out to their friends, "Hey guys! We need some advice!"

The world shifts back into its natural state. Fluffy Cloud Land is no more and neither are the string instruments nor tuxedos. Gang violence floods the streets along with Japanese monsters, yeerks, and teen drinking.

"What's up, white power ranger?" Laser lemon power ranger asks, "You need our help with something?"

"I…guess we do…" White power ranger replies, a little ashamed, "We're considering…premarital interspecies sex…"

"WHAT?!?!" Cornflower blue power ranger yells, "That's against everything we stand for! Sex goes hand in hand with drugs and alcohol! And furthermore…"

"Oh shut up," Laser lemon power ranger says, exasperated, "We screw all day long."

"I guess you're right," Cornflower blue power ranger says, "Yeah…well…I guess it's no problem as long as…"

"As long as what?!" white power ranger asks, cutting him off because of his sexticipation (**that would be anticipation…but with sex**).

"As long as we all can join in!" Everyone yells in unison.

"Yeah!" Catimorph and white power ranger yell, starting to remove their clothing.


End file.
